This invention relates to outboard motor mounting means for boats and more particularly to such mounting means secured to the transom of a boat.
Heretofore, such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,249, dated March 22, 1977, outboard motors have been mounted by separate mounting devices on a transom of a boat, such as the parallelogram linkage mounted between opposed brackets on the transom and the outboard motor. A hydraulic cylinder connected between the brackets moves the outboard motor up and down at a constant angle so that the motor maintains the same angular relationship with the transom of the boat throughout its travel. Such a parallelogram linkage supporting an outboard motor permits the support bracket to be secured to the outer surface of the transom or stern so that a full height transom may be utilized. When the outboard motor is raised to its uppermost position, such as might be desirable for storage or roadway transportation, the overall length of the boat and outboard motor is decreased. Also, in the event of fouling of the propeller on weeds, rope or the like, the propeller may be easily lifted from the water for removal of the fouling material. However, such mounting means or mounting devices for outboard motors do not include any means for assisting the boat in planing upon acceleration from a rest or stationary position in the water and in maintaining a desired ride angle during travel of the boat.